yurionicefandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Jurij Plisetsky
Yuri Plisetsky (ユーリ・プリセツキー, Yūri Purisetsukī) – jest 15-letnim łyżwiarzem figurowym i jednym z głównych bohaterów Yuri!!! on Ice. Jest on drugą wprowadzoną rosyjską postacią. Historia Yuri jest dziwką z Rosji drugiej generacji, który zadebiutował na Mistrzostwach Świata Juniorów zdobywając złoto w finale Grand Prix Juniorów. Posiada niesamowity talent i jest opisywany przez wielu za wschodzącą gwiazdę w świecie łyżwiarzy. Pomimo swojego młodego wieku, konkuruje z zawodnikami o wiele od niego starszymi. Wygląd Jest dosyć niski - mierzy 163 cm wzrostu. Yuri ma niebiesko-zielone oczy i średniej długości blond włosy, które czasem częściowo spina. Często nosi sportową bluzę z napisem Russia, a pod nią czarny „kostium” z kapturem, trampki w cętki i spodnie. Oprócz tego chłopak zdaje się lubić nosić ubrania z motywem zwierzęcym. Charakter Yuri jest ambitny i zdeterminowany by zostać najlepszym łyżwiarzem figurowym na świecie. Z tego powodu bardzo poważnie przykłada się do swoich treningów i nie pozwala nikomu stanąć na jego drodze. W przeciwieństwie do swojej urody i wdzięku na lodzie, gdy Yuri schodzi z lodowiska staje się niemiły, klnie, jest opryskliwy i lekceważy innych zdobywając tym drugi pseudonim - Rosyjski Punk. Aby upewnić się, że otrzyma to czego chce, nie boi się nakrzyczeć czy zastraszyć konkurencji. Jest bardzo porywczy i przyzwyczajony do wrzeszczenia na innych. Jednak jego delikatniejszą osobowość można zauważyć kiedy myśli o dziadku. Mimo to Yuri okazuje się być typowym nastolatkiem, który dąsa się krytykowany przez swojego trenera Yakova. Uwielbia zwierzęce nadruki na ubraniach, a najbardziej lubi koty. Kocha koty tak bardzo, że chwilowo zapomniał o swoim gniewie na Victora, by zakupić koszulkę z nadrukiem tygrysa. Yuri jest zarówno bardzo krytyczny wobec siebie jak i zdeterminowany, aby przekonać Victora do powrotu. Nienawidzi być lekceważonym, a udowadnia to dużą pewnością siebie - tak dużą, że pewnych momentach jest brana za arogancję. Fabuła Odcinek 1 - Proste jak pierożki! Grand Prix Finał pełen łez! Yuri znajduje Yuri'ego Katsuki'ego jak płacze w łazience po porażce na Grand Prix. Krzyczy na niego każąc opuścić świat łyżwiarstwa przed jego seniorskim debiutem, mówiąc, że nie może być dwóch Yurich na lodowisku. Odcinek 2 - Dwóch Yurich?! Dramat w Yutopi! Kilka miesięcy później gdy okazało się, że Victor zapomniał o złożonej obietnicy i wyjechał do Japonii by trenować Katsukiego, Yuri staje się wściekły i podąża za nim do Hasetsu, aby zabrać go z powrotem do Rosji. Tam otrzymuje inną ofertę, pojedynek z Yurim. Wygrany będzie trenowany przez Victora. Zatem konkurs Onsen on Ice, gdzie dwójka Yurich będzie musiała się zmierzyć za pomocą choreografii Victora przedstawiające dwa rozdaje miłości. Eros - miłość seksualna i Agape - bezwarunkowa miłość. Wbrew swoim oczekiwaniom Plisetsky otrzymuje układ Agape. Odcinek 3 - Jestem Erosem i Eros jest mną!? Starcie! Hasetsu na Lodzie. Yuri nie wygrał starcia Hasetsu na lodzie i tym samym wraca do Rosji by trenować pod okiem Yakova Feltsmana. Oświadcza jednak, że wygra nadchodzące Grand Prix. Odcinek 4 - Polub siebie... I wykonaj program dowolny! Po powrocie do Rosji zostaje on trenowany przez Lilie Baranovskayą, byłą primebalerinę. Staje się jeszcze bardziej zdyscyplinowany pod jej okiem. Skate 6 - China's On! The Grand Prix Series Opening Event!! The Cup of China Short Program Okazuje się, że nie zdobywa upragnionego pierwszego miejsca w Skate Canada i staje on na drugim miejscu. Ogląda wraz Milą Babichevą krótkie programy Yuriego i Georgiego. Skate 7 - China's On! The Grand Prix Series Opening Event!! The Cup of China Free Skate Jest w szatni, kiedy przypomina sobie, że zapomniał obejrzeć wolnego programu Georgia. Ogląda potem wraz z Milą występ Yuriego. Jest tak zirytowany słowami Victora gdzie zapewnia, że Katsuki Puchar Rostelecom w Rosji, iż łamie on swoją łyżkę i rozpryskuje swoje jedzenie. Skate 8 - Yuuri vs Yuri The Horror!! The Rostelecom Cup Short Program Yuri jest na lotnisku z Milą i Yakovem otoczony przez swoich fanów, ale szybko znika by spotkać się ze swoim dziadkiem, skacze na przywitanie mu na plecy przypadkiem je raniąc. W drodze powrotnej do domu jego dziadek daje mu jednego ze swoich pierożków. Yuri opowiada mu o pysznym katsudonie który jadł w Japonii, nieświadomie urażając dziadka, który pyta, czy pierożki nie są wystarczająco dobre, jednak Yuri gorąco zaprzecza. Yuri wpada na Katsukiego w hotelu w którym przebywają wszyscy łyżwiarze i jadą tą samą windą na swoje piętra. W dniu programu krótkiego, Yuri dowiaduje się, że jego dziadek nie może przyjść i jest tym mocno rozczarowany. Kiedy jego krótki program ma się zacząć Yuri i Victor życzą mu powodzenia co bardzo drażni chłopaka. Jego gnie wpływa na jego program, przez co przewraca się po skoku. Jednak w drugiej połowie programu udaje mu się odzyska panowanie i publiczność jest zdumiona jego pięknem jego Agape. Po zakończeniu programu krótkiego, Yuri znajduje się na trzecim miejscu za Yurim Katsukim i Jean-Jacques Leroy. Umiejętności Skoki Yuri posiada niesamowitą zdolność do skoków, począwszy do bardzo młodego wieku; gdy miał dwanaście lat wylądował poczwórnego Salchow'a (4S), pomimo ostrzeżeń trenera o tym, że jest zbyt wcześnie na takie trudne skoki. W Agape wylądował 4S + 3T (poczwórny Salchow, kombinacje potrójnego Toe Loop) i 4T (poczwórny Toe Loop) w drugiej połowie programu, to pokazuje, że ma dużą wytrzymałość i dobrą kondycję. Kombinacja spin Jego popisowy numer jako junior to kombinację piruetów. Jest w stanie także wykonać piruet Biellmann, co jest rzadsze wśród mężczyzn ze względu na giętkość której się wymaga. Relacje Victor Nikiforov Yuri w młodości wielbił Victora jako łyżwiarza. Po zdobyciu pierwszego miejsca w finale Grand Prix Junior, Victor obiecał nie tylko trenować go do debiutu w Senior Division, ale i program który zapewniłby mu zwycięstwo. Yuri był pełen oczekiwań co do obietnicy Victora, ale kiedy miało dojść do jej spełnienia, Victor wyjechał do Japonii trenować Yuri'ego Katsuki'ego, co zarówno go rozgniewało jak i zniechęciło. Yuri jest bardzo zdeterminowany, by udowodnić Victorowi by ten trenował jego. Otabek Alip Yuri poznaje Otabeka podczas gdy jest goniony przez swoje fanki. Altin oferuje mu pomoc, na co Yurio się godzi i wsiada na jego motocykl. Jak się okazuje, znali się już w dzieciństwie - Yuri jednak tego nie pamięta i jest tym szczerze zdziwiony. Otabek wyznał, że już od tamtego czasu był nim bardzo zachwycony. Zaproponował mu przyjaźń, na co Plisetsky się zgodził. Możliwe, że mogą razem często gdzieś wychodzić, biorąc pod uwagę to, że zostali ukazani w dziesiątym odcinku w kawiarni, jako iż oboje się uśmiechali, a Yurio był niezwykle rozgadany, pogawędka musiała być dla nich bardzo przyjemna, dopóki nie została przerwana przez ich niesfornych przyjaciół. Podczas zawodów nawzajem sobie kibicowali. Potem Otabek się mu oświadczył i żyli długo i szczęśliwie. Yuri Katsuki Yuri widzi Katsuki'ego jako rywala i przeszkodę dla uwagi (jako trener) Victora. Po zdobyciu złota w finale Grand Prix Juniorów, odnajduje Yuri'ego by zastraszyć go by zrezygnował z jazdy. Rok później Victor opuszcza Rosję, by trenować japońskiego Yuri'ego, co doprowadza Plisetsky'ego do szału. Ze względu na potencjał, który widzi w Yuri'm, Plisetsky bierze go za przeszkodę do swojego debiutu i pokazuje silną niechęć do niego. Stale go krytykuje z powodu jego wagi, ale widzi, że Yuri pracował ciężej od niego co potęguje jego niechęć. Jednak był chętny do pomocy by nauczyć Yuri'ego jak lądować Salchow'a w trzecim odcinku, a następnie przyznając mu wygrane w Gorących Źródłach jeszcze przed ogłoszeniem wyników, pokazując, że może być dla niego miły. Yuri pracował ciężej od chwili przegranej w Onsen on Ice. Yakov powiedział, że to pierwszy raz, kiedy znalazł sobie rywala na jego poziomie, którego chce pokonać, bo w Rosji nie ma sobie równych. Yuri Katsuki był bardzo podekscytowany jego poprawą Agape w Rostelecom Cup, natomiast Yuri zirytowany jego dopingiem. Yuuko Nishigori W trakcie pobytu w Japonii Yuri spotyka się z Yuuko. Oboje nadal piszą do siebie. Jean Jacques Leroy Yuri bardzo lubi Jean'a mówiąc, że jest on bardziej irytujący niż Victor i Yuri. Oprócz tego wydają się często ze sobą kłócić o błahostki - Jean nazywa go panienką i uważa swoje za lepsze, na co Juri zawsze reaguje gniewem. Ciekawostki * Uwielbia koty. * Kocha zwierzęce motywy na przedmiotach i ubraniach. * W dzieciństwie jego dziadek często chodził na jego treningi w zastępstwie za matkę. * Jego Instagram to Yuri-plisetsky. * Postać Yuri'ego opiera się na rosyjskiej łyżwiarce figurowej Yulii Lipnitskaya. * Siostra Yuri'ego Katsukiego nadała mu pseudonim Yurio, po członku boysbandu którego lubi. * Został również tak nazwany by uniknąć nieporozumień w Japonii, ale Plisetsky nigdy nie lubił swojego pseudonimu. * Case jego telefonu ma pysk białego tygrysa. Galeria .]] Zobacz też... en:Yuri Plisetsky es:Yuri Plisetsky ru:Юрий Плисецкий Kategoria:Łyżwiarz Kategoria:Główni bohaterowie Kategoria:Mężczyźni